


Snapshot of a Starship

by goldberry-in-the-rushes (thepottermalfoyproblem)



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Jedi Hawke, Married flirting, Smuggler Varric, Star Wars AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7355536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepottermalfoyproblem/pseuds/goldberry-in-the-rushes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Hawke and Varric have been hunting across known space for Meredith and get a little more than they bargained for.<br/>99.9% Fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snapshot of a Starship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigereyes45](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigereyes45/gifts).



> **Prompt:** A jedi version of them. Varric is a jedi consular, or even a rogue with a blaster, who is just trying to keep Hawke together as they run from a Sith Meredith and her supporters. Hawke, being Hawke, refuses to back down while Varric continues to try and convince her to run since they are unevenly matched. Of course she refuses and a fight ensues. A blue mage or purple mage Hawke would be fine for this. Whichever you would prefer. Sorry if the Star Wars thing is overly requested.
> 
> AN:  
> I saw this prompt and I immediately knew I absolutely had to write a treat for this. I love Star Wars AUs. I created so many headcanons for this while I was writing.
> 
> As usual, I own nothing.  
> Hightown Funk 2016 Treat

“Dammit Hawke! Get your ass back here before the blast doors close!” Varric’s voice rang frantic in the open space. Hawke could see him across the hanger, gripping his bowcaster so hard his knuckles gleamed bone-white.

Growling obscenities under her breath, she dodged the clumsy swings of her Sith opponent, slipping around to slice through layers of heavy cloth and score a burn that caused the Sith to screech with rage and fury. Hawke watched the blast doors quiver at the edges, narrowing their field of escape, inch by inch. She sidestepped a clumsy swing of the Sith’s red lightsaber, and darted across the polished floor, feeding the force into every footstep and hoping it’s enough. She skidded into the cargo bay of their ship to the sound of enraged screaming and heavy doors slamming shut behind her and let out a relieved breath. On the other side of the bay, Varric pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger.

“I understand that as a Jedi you have some excuse to cut things that close, Hawke. But for the sake of my poor mortal heart, spare the theatrics next time, ok?” He slammed his hand on the commlink to the cockpit, “Rivaini, get us out of here.”

“Gladly!” comes Isabella’s cheerful voice, followed immediately by the gut-wrenching feeling of a ship going from stationary to hyperspace in a matter of seconds.

Hawke and Varric stood in stony silence for a moment before Hawke dropped down on top of a crate with a heavy sigh. “You know, we tracked her all across the system, but I wasn’t sure she’d actually be here?”

“Well, she was. And if you had been two seconds later, none of us would have made it out.” The smuggler scrubbed a hand over his face and sighed. “I’m glad you’re alright, Hawke.”

“Same to you, don’t think I didn’t miss you taking on those clankers.” She sent a pointed look in his direction, and he shrugged good-naturedly.

“I couldn’t let you have all the fun, Hawke. When your wife’s a Jedi...”

“Grey Jedi” she interrupted with the smoothness of an old argument.

“Ok, fine, when your wife’s a Grey Jedi, you have to take your fun where you can.” He grinned at her and she rolled her eyes.

“Keep telling yourself that.” She pushed herself to her feet, running a hand through her hair to get it out of her eyes. “I’ve gotta go comm the Jedi council. I promised I’d check in when we found Meredith, and they aren’t going to be happy that she went full-on Sith.”

“Need some moral support?” said Varric, sliding an arm around her waist and pressing a kiss to her temple.

Hawke huffed out a quiet laugh. “Maybe. It might be worth it simply to see Master Pentaghast’s face. She never did like that I left the order for such a disreputable rogue.”

“I think you mean ‘charming rogue’, love,” Varric said with a grin.

“The many, many bounties on your head say otherwise.”

As they made their way towards the ship’s bridge, Varric slyly asked, “What do you want to bet she’ll make that disgusted noise that she makes?”

Hawke’s silvery laughter filled the ship as she leaned over to give her husband a fond kiss.

“I know better than to make bets with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I should write more in this AU because it is amazeballs.


End file.
